I'm Coming, Bruder
by Rayne Marie
Summary: The growls were getting louder, what he was sure could only be wolves nearing. Ludwig scrambled up the branches, careful not to fall as he followed the other's orders. Gilbert had barely gotten his hands around the first branch when the wolves arrived.


The brothers laughed as they stepped out of their house, inhaling the crisp Autumn air. Dead leaves littered the ground, the tiniest gust of wind sending them flying across the yard. Ludwig clutched the albino's arm, letting out a shrill giggle of delight; at age seven, he was finally big enough to accompany his big brother on a walk through the woods across from their home. In the years passed, he had been told that it was too dangerous, that he could go when he was older. After so many years of waiting oh, so patiently at home, the day had finally come! He could go!

Gilbert smiled as they crossed the street, entering the forest on a small trail, created so many years before.

"So if a monster comes out, I'll protect you, right, bruder?" Ludwig chattered, flexing his tiny, boyish muscles, "I can take on any monster!"

The older of the pair laughed, using his free hand to ruffle the other's hair, "Right, Luddy."

As they trekked down the trail, the German quieted, listening to his older brother with wide eyes.

"See that one?" Gilbert pointed to a small yellow bird, waiting for the blonde's confirming nod to continue, "That one's called a finch, Luddy."

"A finch!" He smiled, looking at the bird, "Wow! How do you remember them all?"

The tiny golden finch was hardly the first bird Prussia had pointed out that morning; there wasn't one type of bird he couldn't name.

"What's that?"

"A blue jay."

"And that?"

"A hawk."

"A-and that's another finch, right?"

"Right!" The albino smiled proudly, and Ludwig beamed.

"One day, I'll be just like you, bruder! I'll learn ALL the birds in the world!"

Gilbert chuckled, amused by his baby brother's enthusiasm, as well as his innocence. The admiration evident in his voice never failed to warm Gil's heart, and the pride on his face was something he could never quite get used to.

"Where are all the birds, bruder?" Ludwig asked a good fifteen minutes later, looking around curiously.

"Good question..." The Prussian muttered, frowning, "They must've all flown off."

Suddenly, he froze, squeezing Ludwig's hand as he listened. There it was again, a low, predatory growl. And it was much too close for comfort.

"Ludwig," Gilbert said, keeping his voice low and even as to not scare the child standing next to him, "See that tree in front of us? I want you to climb it. Climb as high as you can."

"B-but-"

"Now!" Gilbert's voice was sharp as he lifted Germany up off the ground, helping him to get a good grip on a low hanging branch, "Climb!"

The growls were getting louder, what Prussia was sure could only be wolves nearing. Ludwig scrambled up the branches, careful not to fall as he followed the other's orders. Gilbert had barely gotten his hands around the first branch when the wolves arrived. They were upon him immediately, five different sets of teeth ripping and tearing at his flesh. He was yanked violently from the tree, getting the wind knocked out of him as his back connected with the ground. The albino could feel blood gushing from his wounds, and he thrashed around, crying out in pain.

"NO! PLEASE!" He sobbed, not even realizing he was screaming out, "I-IT HURTS! GET AWAY!"

Ludwig whimpered, unable to look away, unable to help. He had never felt so helpless in his life. All he could do was watch. His brother had put the boy's safety before his own, making sure he was a safe distance up the tree before even considering helping himself, resulting in what was sure to be his death. Tiny hands clamped over just as tiny ears could do little to block out the agonized screams of a dying boy, not even in his teens; little eyes squeezed shut as tight as the could go could do nothing to erase he bloody image of his brother's body, surely becoming more and more mangled with each passing second. Tears escaped the German's eyes, slipping out from underneath the closed lids and trailing down his cheeks, still round and pudgy as only a child's can be.

"Gilbert... G-Gil..."

The only thing that Prussia could feel was pain... Utter agony... He would welcome death, he'd run into it's open arms. The wolves tore into his body, their strong teeth easily ripping through muscles and tendons. He screamed until his throat was raw, gasps for air replacing his shouts, soon morphing into soft whines. Why wouldn't it end? It seemed like years before the wolves left, and by then, it didn't even matter. It just hurt so damn much! The canines let out a howl from deep in the woods. The battle was over. Victory was their's.

As the beasts lopped away, Ludwig managed to make his way back to the ground. Funny... He didn't remember moving at all... He felt so detached... He stumbled to his brother's body, knees buckling when she say the once beautiful boy's mutilated form. His pure white hair was colored with blood, redder than his eyes, which remained wide open, seeing nothing.

"G-Gil!" The blonde cried, fighting back a wave of nausea, "Bruder!"

"L-Luddy?" Gilbert finally managed to wheeze out, a small look of happiness gracing his face, battered and bloodied, "You're ok-kay!"

"But you're not!" Ludwig choked out, taking in the horrid sight before him.

"J-just a f-flesh w-wound." Prussia joked hoarsely, trying to lighten the boy's spirits, but it was no use; they both knew he was good as dead.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, BRUDER!" The German sobbed, pulling his brother upright and not caring in the least when blood left deep stains of crimson on his clothing, flecking his hair with it's ghastly tint, "PLEASE!"

"I-ich l-liebe dich, L-Luddy," Gilbert coughed out weakly, skin unnaturally pale, even for him, "I-I love you..."

His shredded chest heaved one last time before falling, never to rise again. The pain was finally over.

"GIL!" Ludwig shrieked, shaking his brother frantically, causing his head to flop limply to the side, "GILBERT, PLEASE WAKE UP!"

But he didn't awaken. He couldn't.

"P-please... No..." He rested his head on the now fallen nation's chest, erupting into a fresh wave of tears when he was met with the cruel, harsh sound of nothing.

"Ich liebe d-dich, bruder..." The blonde whispered, clinging to his corpse, "I m-miss you already..."

A howl sounded throughout the woods, snapping the boy from his trance. He could hear their panting, the steady rhythm of life his brother no longer had nearing. Soon, the first wolf appeared, then the second, then the third. There were more than before... So many more... Ludwig didn't stand a chance.

"I'm coming, bruder."

Somewhere up above, the boy's spirit cried.

* * *

AN: Blah, I hate putting these things at the end. Dx But oh, well. If I put it at the beginning it would've killed the surprise, no? Anyways:

Yes. Yes, they both die. Just in case you didn't get that. xD;;

BUT I'M SORRY I KILLED GERMANY. ;A; I knew Prussia was going to die as soon as I started this, but Germany... ;^; He wasn't supposed to, but that's just kinda the way my writing veered off to. -sob-

I know, I know, I have so many more fics I need to be working on. ;A; I need to type up Unfading, and I've been putting off Feliks's Gossip Blog. ;A; So, so sorry. But I had to write this. I swear, I'll have the rest of my fics up soon. Thanks tons for reading. c:

**And please review you guys. I'll update faster and be loads happier. c:0 Please?**


End file.
